7 Centi! Love & Friendship
by AviTaRi
Summary: Fine is a girl who loves to eat. One day she suddenly shrunk as small as a doll and the only one who knows her secret is Shade! She uses this chance to do and see things she never done, but what will she do to return back to normal? Will this accident triggered her relationship with Shade?
1. Memory 1: Is This How World If I'm 7 cm?

**This is the story plot from "7 Senchi!" or 7 Centi! of Nanajima Kana's work x3 it's actually my favorite romantic comedy manga –till I read it 4****th**** times though-**

**Before I start, I remind you that Fine and Rein aren't sisters here also Altezza and Bright aren't siblings in here too –since I wanna follow the real story plot of 7 Senchi! to fit in- but it's not like I intentionally copied it, I just interested so much about the story and the characters mostly fit for FBnFH :) but…I also changed it a little u**

**Please enjoy (^_^)/**

_**Fine's POV**_

Have you ever imagined how if your body shrunk as small as a doll?

Can eat your favorite cakes as many as you like?

Can do sneaky things and see something we used to never seen?

Probably like that…

In the fresh morning I already sneaked into the basement and make a bit fuss just looking for some snacks to eat before going to school.

"Hmm…is there no snack?"

When I'm in a middle of searching suddenly my pet PyuPyu **(A/N: in here, she's a mink)** stumbled something like a jar which filled with a lot of colorful Sunny Drops.

"What is this? Sunny Drops?"

Without thinking I ate it right away until there's only an empty jar left. When I'm about to finish wipe my hands with my handkerchief suddenly my father called for me.

"Fine…hurry up to go to school before its late!"

I looked up to see my father went into the basement to look for me. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Yes, yes…and oh! Father, can you take care of PyuPyu for me?" I asked him and earned a nod with an answer.

"Yes, now hurry."

"Bye then, I'm off to school!" I flew out of the door, running as fast as I could.

Hi, I'm Sakurano Fine and right now I'm in a third grade of Junior High. Messing up my parent's basement is my daily activity. I sell unused things that I found and then I'll use the money to buy sweets for me. I'm fourteen and I joined the athletic club. My appetite is overwhelming than ordinary people, three times a day of eating breakfast, lunch and dinner aren't enough for me to get full.

Back at the house, before my father return from the basement he accidentally saw the empty jar that I left there.

"Hmm? What's this?"

When he finally realized that I've ate the entire thing from it, he just sighed and shrugged it off.

"My, my…it had already eaten? I thought I already put a sign of 'Do Not Touch!' on it."

Now back to where I am right now with my two best friends, Rein and Kiyon, walking right through the corridor of the school.

"Haaaa~ today I didn't harvest any snacks, I can't take it if I have to wait until noon…whenever I'm in class my stomach will always growl and to add it, it's loud enough." I said while walking like a drunken person with less energy.

"Fine, here eat it! Yesterday I made this…" Rein took out something from her bag and it turns out to be a bunch of cupcakes wrapped up neatly.

"Wh-whoa…!" I think my drool can be visible now, "Rein, YOU'RE THE BEST!" I hugged her happily like a child.

"Hey, is it okay to sell those things from your parent's basement without telling?" Kiyon asked.

"It's alright! I know which stuff that can be sold and which is not, Father told me himself." I answered while making a goofy face and eating the cupcake, "Hmm…this is yummy!"

"You were had your breakfast this morning, right?" with a plain face, she asked me again but I ignored that.

Higuchi Rein, she's from the cooking club and my kind-hearted best friend whom actually pretty good at cooking itself. Kirari Lione (Kiyon), also a friend of mine who joined the light music club, a cool and a beauty in my school.

"KYAA!" suddenly some girls screamed.

"Look, look! That's Shade and Bright…"

"Lucky! They're together right now *grin*"

When I heard the name of 'Bright' I swiftly turned around and said it out loud in my head "WHAAAT?!" before seeing the prince that I'd fallen for a long time.

The two princes of Royal Wonder Academy, Hikaru Bright from the cooking club and Hozumi Shade from the soccer club. They're really popular among girls and boys, especially girls.

"Bright!" I shouted and waved to him while still holding the bag of cupcakes and one of it on my other hand.

"Oh good morning, Fine." He greeted me. I smiled.

"You're as fresh as always today, huh?" I said that with hearts floating around me.

"Fine is also energetic today."

"Ahaha…not really."

"Pfft! That's because there are foods. That's why you're being energetic, right?" Shade teased me and I faced him immediately.

"Shade!" I shouted "Hoooh…don't pretend to act cool, I bet you want this cupcake, right? I never give it to you." I fired back at him which snapped him.

"WHO ACTUALLY WANT IT!"

"My class is here, see you all later." Bright just went into his class while me, Rein, Kiyon and Shade went to ours. And later in my class…

"Huaa…Bright really is cool, Bright always treat me like a girl which is why I like him. Although Shade and Bright are childhood friends, if only Shade was more like Bright but too bad." I lovey-dovey-ly said it in front of Rein and Shade.

"Eh? Is that so?" Rein said towards me.

"Heh! You're the one who supposed to learn from Rein to be more girly-like." Shade bluntly said.

"Eeh?!" I jumped in shock then whisper something to him, "Don't tell me…love, right? Do you like Rein? I'll support you."

"Ha?! Don't say such nonsense!" I saw some vein popped out of him, but he's still blushing.

"Huawawa…" Rein tried to stopped us but can't.

"There's a saying, the more often you fight the closer you get." Kiyon mumbled.

From Bright who I like, then the kind and sweet Rein, the beauty Kiyon and the annoying Hozumi Shade. As usual I always surrounded by these people every day.

Fixed! Only until today that I was surrounded by them.

"That is all for today, now off you go!" the athletic teacher announced the end of the lessons and I'm sure still energetic as always.

"Yes, sir!" all said in unison.

After everyone has gone, I hurriedly run to the cooking room to find my best friend.

"Hey, Rein!" I slide open the window, "Is your club done yet?"

"Ah, Fine." she smiled, "Wait just a bit, the cake will be baked in another minute." how fortunate that I came here, yay for cake!

"Yippie~"

"Today you want to be a taster again, huh?" the familiar voice that I heard, my prince approached us.

"Bright!" I cheerfully greeted him.

"_Not only that Bright is so nice, he's also the head of the cooking club too…really great!" _I though in my head with a silly grin.

"While waiting for Rein's cake, would you like to try mine?" he kindly asked. I'm soooo…HAPPY!

"Really?"

"Of course." He then gave a plate of cake to me, "It's because Fine looks enjoying the cake, that's why I got fired up to make it." I blushed upon hearing this.

"Bright, can you come here a minute?" another member of the cooking club asked for him.

"Okay." he's so nice.

"You're happy, right?" Rein mumbled to me, "He must have like you with that innocent of yours, Fine." she said it with such sad looking eyes, I wonder what happened?

"My cake must've done right now, I'll go check it okay?" Rein left to the oven to check her cake.

"Okay." while I'm ready to eat Bright's cake now.

"The cake is pretty…too bad if it has to be eaten," GROWL~ "But my stomach has grumbled, then…itadakimasu-"

POOF!

THUD! "Ouch!" I yelped, "I-It hurts, what is it? A hole?" I rubbed my butt then stood up from the ground.

"Who is it? Making such a prank like…THIS?" in front of me now…is a gigantic bird eating a piece of my cake.

…

…

…

"A GIANT BIRD?!" I stepped back, it really shocked me but what's shock me the most…

"Huh?" there's a giant sunflower behind me, but wait…what the? What's going on?

"Eh? Eeh? Eeeh? Eeeeh?!" it's like my whole world really changed; I wonder what happened to me. I SHRUNK!

"N-No way, it must be a dream! Right! A dream…right?"

Without I notice, the bird earlier had my head on its mouth and it flew away with me with my head in its mouth.

"Waiiiiit!" I screamed.

"I thought it was a dream but why is it so real? Kyaaaaaa!" I squirming and struggling for it to let go but how unfortunate that it let go on the high sky, letting me fall so fast.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BOINK!

"Phew, safe…" gladly that I landed on a mattress, I even still shaking from the fear.

"Alright, the last jump!" some boy shouted from the back…but what did he mean by jump?

BOINK!

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" again, I got thrown away because something or somebody jumped onto the mattress. It's actually a mattress for High Jump.

"Ugh!" I hit on something, I don't know what it is but it's quite the hit on my face.

DUG! "Ukh!" I think someone is kicking it, wait…don't tell me…I'm on a SOCCER BALL?!

"Come on, Shade!"

"Okay!"

Shade? So now I'm in the soccer club…

Just when the moment that I think I'm gonna die, suddenly I and Shade met our eyes. Although you could guess pretty much how does he look LIKE when he saw me this small…straight yet shock.

He grabbed the ball and inch it closer to his face with the same expression he used, I just stare at how much of a shock this is to him.

"Oooi, why do you hold the ball, Shade?"

"Yo-you are Fine, right?" he asked me yet ignored his friends.

"Ahahahaha…" I laughed nervously. Such a fate as this could happen.

"A-A doll?"

"NO! Suddenly I got shrunk…really dangerous, right?" I said but he didn't believe me.

"HA…HAHA! No way! Impossible!" his laugh kind of scared me though, "There must be a button." something so unexpected just happened to me, he flipped up my skirt.

"GYAAA!" then I bitted his thumb for doing such a thing. Sheesh…a doll wouldn't move freely like this, get that to your head.

"Shade, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, today I went home first okay!" he waved with his left hand while hid me on the other, still munching his thumb though.

"Hm? His movements were suspicious."

Even though Shade said that, we actually stayed under the cooking room's window where I had been there this afternoon. We just talk.

"So, how did you shrink?" he asked a lot calmer than usual.

"That's what I want to know, suddenly being like this." I sulked; I got helped by the most annoying guy that always got into a fight with me.

"You can see it yourself, right? I got small."

"Yes, how long is it? 7 centi?"

"What should I do?" I got sulkier, not knowing what to do to return back to normal.

"That's right, if I bringing you anywhere then everyone would think I'm a weirdo. Perhaps I should throw you away?" I snapped when I heard that, how could he just said that casually?

"Eeeeeeh? What did you say?!"

THUD!

"Someone's there." Shade covered my mouth and bend a little more.

"Ssssh!"

"Bright, you're not going home yet?" it's Rein's voice!

"What? What? What's going on?" I tried to break free but fail to do so.

"Hey, be quiet!" Shade grunted.

"No yet, there's something I want to say to you, Rein."

"What is it?"

"Hmph…" I got suffocated, his hand is too big!

…

"I LIKE YOU, REIN."

My eyes widen and so is Shade's. It's like something stabbed on my heart, a pang of pain is getting deeper and deeper just when I heard what Bright said. He likes Rein.

Just after that, Shade took me to his home. So, for a little bit I stayed in the Hozumi resident.

…

…

Ziiiiing…

"Ah, hmm…he's already got rejected by Rein, right? They're not going out so don't worry." I know Shade, even they don't go out but I still can't get through of it.

"_**I'm sorry!" **_I heard what Rein said loud and clear, but…

"That's not the problem."

"_T-That's true though." _Shade thought while still sweating, "N-Now, how about eating the cake? You like it, right?"

Who knew that Bright actually likes Rein.

"Rein is really sweet, no? If I'm a boy I would fall for her." out of the blue I said that. It's really true that someone like Rein, kind, sweet and girly are more of a guy's type. Rather than a glutton and tomboy who loves sport like me.

"Shade also praised about Rein."

"Eh? I didn't…"

"_**Heh! You're the one who supposed to learn from Rein…"**_

"_Oops!" _when he remembered, he denied it.

"That's…not a compliment." he stated.

"Compared to me, I'm a glutton, rough and small…ah, that's right! I became this small. Even if he likes me we can't hold hands or kiss." I bluntly said without a care even if Shade's there.

"_Oi, oi! Did she really think it that far?! *sigh* even she's this small but she's still a girl."_

"Shade, throw me away."

"Ha?"

"I'm just a nuisance, right? If it's like this, it's better for me to disappear!" I cried, my salty tears dripping down to my cheeks.

Whereas I thought that I have found the one that I love!

Saying "Good morning" to each other,

And playing around.

Those trivial things were already made me so happy. I must have been a little gentler. I must have joined the cooking club instead of athletic.

When I'm still crying, suddenly Shade's fingers are on my cheeks. I opened my eyes, thought he wanted to try to comfort me but instead…

NYET! NYOT!

He made fun of me by straighten up my cheeks then pulling it down, making a smile and a chubby face at the same time. To add more, he even blew me off his palm. Of course I fell on the floor hardly.

"Hey! Are you doing that on purpose?!"

"That's it."

"Huh?"

"That kind of energetic person, now that's the Fine I know." Oh…

"There must be somebody who likes you the way you are." He smiled a kind smile to me.

"Shade…"

But then again, I thought of something.

"Oh, so that's it…the truth is you actually like me, sorry to make you heartbroken but I've already like someone else…" I plainly answered him which is a misunderstanding and partially a joke.

"That's not it! Don't get ahead of yourself!" he snapped. He tried to knock me down but I swiftly hid under the table.

"Really? I just want to tease you a little."

I popped my head out of the table-leg and unnoticing that I smiled to him, a sweet smile I never showed even to Bright.

"But thanks anyway." I said and he blushes a deep red. It's funny to see him blushing though.

"You're blushing." frankly I pointed it out to him.

"Shut up!" he shouted then he took a piece of the cake by the fork, "Now, eat the cake! Eat it!" how shamefully that he forced that big piece into my small mouth, I know he's embarrassed but I almost got choke, good thing that I managed to swallow the apart of the piece.

POOF!

"Shade, what's with the noise?" I heard a woman's voice, perhaps its Shade's mother, "Who's with you…?" when she saw us, she stopped at that moment.

Who wouldn't stop and stare when they about to enter a room where there were two people, a boy and a girl, in a small room, in a position where the boy is on the top and the girl is on the bottom.

It's definitely a misunderstanding. In this kind of situation, the parent should have got mad already.

…

Instead,

"Let's just consider that no one had seen it." She gave us a thumb up with a silly looking face.

"What is that?!" Shade denied.

"Okay!" I just copied her movements

"You too! Don't follow her!" Shade's blushing again, it's kind of cute to see that expression of his.

"There, you've grown back to your normal size, right? Now go home!"

"Yes, yes." I ran out of his house then continue with a walk halfway from my home.

There are a lot of things happened today. I was shocked to know Bright's feelings but in fact he got rejected…

"_Then, it means I still have a chance!"_

"_**That kind of energetic person, now that's the Fine I know."**_

"Alright then, I'm gonna get fired up again." I tossed my arm on the air, skipping my way home like a happy school grader.

"_Hmm…but wait, how did I get back to my normal size again? Well, forget about it! At least I can return back to normal."_

**~Tomorrow morning~**

"Fine, good morning!" Rein greeted me as usual, smiling like nothing had happened.

"Ah, go-good morning." _"Ugh! I still feel nervous after all. Don't think about yesterday! It's already over." _I told myself not too think about it.

Rein doesn't know if I saw it when Bright confessed his feelings to her, I must act like I used to. Later on that day, when the bell for the break rang I looked for Rein to eat lunch together but she isn't anywhere to be found.

"Eh? Where's Rein?" I asked Kiyon who sat casually as if nothing.

"She said there's something she left behind. She went to the cooking room." Kiyon said flatly.

I went to the cooking room as soon as possible but when I reached there, there's nobody in there. I couldn't see where Rein is.

"She's not here, was I got here first? Then I'll wait for her." I sat at one of the chairs in there whereas it faced to the refrigerator. Oh…it makes me hungry if I kept staring at it.

"If I'm here, I'll get hungry." GROWL~

POOF!

Wha- I shrunk again…?!

CLICK!

I heard the door's open, and it's Rein. I'm glad, then I ask her to help me.

"Hel-" before I said it, Rein looks like she's searching for something.

"_Hm? What is she looking for?"_

_Have you ever imagined if your body shrunk, you can see something…_

"_Isn't that…Bright's apron?" _I wonder what's she gonna do with it.

…_that you have never seen?_

I got shocked when Rein hugged Bright's apron tightly. Is this what I think it is…?

…_and other things that you never knew?_

…

"Is this…true?"

**To be continued…**


	2. Memory 2: Little Me and My Little Love

**Enjoy the second chapter (^w^)**

**Note: for you who read 7 Centi! Halfway through and don't want to get spoil then I suggest you to not read this –since this is most of the entire content with a change by me- :) also…I hope you won't be confuse by the text (like which is which, etc.)**

**7 Senchi! (c) Nanajima Kana**

* * *

This is my plan of my love life with Bright…

Love Stage of Act: Me and Bright

_In the present, third year of Junior High: Confessing my love after the club activity, AND we've mutual feelings._

_10 years later, in our High School & College year: After parting for a long time we unite once again, "I can't if it isn't you…" he said._

_20 years later, in our adulthood: *bells ringing* we're getting married and have a son (who's similar to Bright)._

_30 years later, in our parenthood: Our son says "I will marry her." then he left, it's hard to accept (meanwhile I got comfort by my twin daughters)._

_40 years later: We have a big family and…HAPPY ENDING!_

It was supposed to be like this…BUT!

* * *

Why? Didn't Rein have rejected Bright already? Then why is Rein hugging Bright's apron now?

HA! Maybe Rein just realized after Bright confessed his feelings? _"It can be like that, I ever read it somewhere in a magazine,"_

(*)LOVE CONSULTATION:

_**I rejected somebody.**_

_And then, I've always been thinking "That boy likes me". And after I thought about it over and over, without I notice I started to like him…_

_Is it alright if I confess to him?_

_(Fujiko Katrinenn, Tokyo)_

**(*) this is an article from the magazine that the main girl mentioned in the manga.**

"DON'T! Don't do it, Fujiko!" I screamed, it might have been a squeak for Rein to hear that.

Calm down! Rein will surely wouldn't confess her feelings, her love must be at this rate, (LOVE BAROMETER: Me = 100% x Rein = 30%).

I will stop it before her love reach 100% I will definitely stop Rein's love!

_**~In Class 3-1~**_

_**Shade's POV**_

"Melinda?"

"Here!"

"Sakurano?"

"…"

"She's not here? Where is she?" the teacher then skipped to continue the absence.

"Eh? You didn't meet Fine in the cooking room?" I perked up and heard what Lione asked Rein after she took her seat.

"No."

"That's weird, this afternoon she went there to look for you…"

"_Don't tell me she shrunk again?" _that girl…whatever she's doing, I need to find her no matter what!

"Sensei, I need to go to the infirmary." I lied for an excuse, I stood from my seat then my eyes search for her around the floor.

"Are you sick?"

"Something like that." I can't focus; my answer just now was weird, wasn't it?

"_She's not here."_

"Do you have a headache?" once again, the teacher asked me. This is getting nowhere, I better check the cooking room!

_**~Cooking Room~**_

_**Fine's POV**_

"Uuuuuuh! Ah…I can't." it's no use.

"If I'm this small, it's too hard to open the door." I can't get out of here.

CLICK!

"Ah…it's open!"

"Fine…"

"GYAA!" oh my god, what was that just now? Wait…Shade?

"Hmm? Oh, there she is." he said it casually like that *grunt* can't he see that he ALMOST step on me? Good thing that only my skirt got stepped a little.

"That was close, you know!"

"Your body size is sure troublesome," he picked me up then put me on the table while he sat on the chair in front of me, "How did you shrink again?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm…can you try to remember?" if I think of it again, what could the cause- Ah! At that time!

_**GROWL~**_

And at that time either!

"_**If I'm here, I'll get hungry." GROWL~**_

"Was it because I was hungry?"

"You are always hungry, aren't you?"

"I don't know either, but there's a question that I want to ask." my face changed into a serious mode, so rare to see me like this. Shade only keep in silent, I don't really know what that guy is thinking.

"Why does Rein started to like Bright? I must stop her, LET'S WORK TOGETHER!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." what? How come he doesn't support me?

"WHY? Oh, I know! It is because Shade also likes Rein, right?"

"No, it's not that I don't like…but I'm not interest about love yet. My heart only belongs to soccer." wow…I never imagined that would be his reason not to fall in love, yet.

"Oh, is that so?" I touched his finger and said in fake tears, "Someday, surely there will be a great girl comes for you. Don't give up, okay?"

"Wait, why are we talking about the future? Ah, enough talking nonsense! I just want to help you because you shrunk!"

"_Buu~ buu!~ you're so cold." _Shade is such a serious person, why can't he sometimes joke around a little?

"Come on, think again! Since when did your body got abnormal like this?" he's always to the point, oh well…that's one of his good points though.

"Hmm…since yesterday afternoon."

"So the day before that there's nothing abnormal about it?"

Hoho…he doesn't want to cooperate if it's about love but he wants to help to find a way out about my shrinking body, I really don't understand what boys are thinking…

"Maybe you had done or ate something forbidden?"

Was it because boys always thinking school and future ahead rather than love? Well, I'm not sure either about it myself but-

"Oi, are you listening?"

"I'm listening, I'm listening hmm…" wait, yesterday I ate something before I went to school.

"Ah! Yesterday, I ate some Sunny Drops in a weird looking jar and a lot of it." I remembered now.

"That's it!"

_**~Sakurano resident A.K.A my house~**_

CLACK, CLACK!

"Wrong! That's not the key!" it's already the third times he got the wrong key, hope this time he'll manage to get it right…

CLICK!

"Uh, I went in without permission."

"Relax. Over there! That weird jar!" I pointed out toward the floor where the jar is. It's quite comfortable to hang in his pocket shirt.

"This? Although there's a sign of 'Do Not Touch!' in it you still ate it, huh?"

"Then over there, there's a box." without anymore command from me, Shade pulled it out.

"There's something in it. A scroll?" I just took a peek, can't see clearly from up here.

"Quite suspicious, I wonder what's written in it. Hm?" he opened it and about to read it out loud for my sake, since I'm tiny what else can I do beside gave him a guide?

"What is it? What does it said?" I insist to know of what happened to me. It keeps me wondering why father kept such a dangerous thing. But it's mostly my fault for being careless to that warn sign he put on *sigh*

"About Sunny Drops: These Sunny Drops were made by Sakurano Sanzou from the Sakurano family of the third generation. If you happened to have eaten one, something abnormal will happen to your body. When the stomach growl because of hungry, your body will transform and able to return back to normal if you eat something…"

"So that's how it is! Shade, did you bring a snack?"

"There is, I have a candy." he gave me a raspberry flavored candy. It's quite solid and hard to chew because of its big size for me, so I lick it instead.

PONG!

"I've return back to my size! But the candy also became big." If any child saw this big candy, it's like a dream come true for them.

"…The transformation of the body can be various. Starting from transforming into animals up to be invisible,"

"Heh…so I can transform to be small then." so how to undo this spell or curse or whatever that is.

"This transformation will disappear concomitantly with the development of maturity. That's it." hmm…I don't quite understand, what does it mean by maturity?

"Maturity, huh?" I keep on a silent mode to think about it; but what's got into my head first was the size of my chest. I just took a peek then…

"Uhm…when will I be an adult? I want to hurry." my hand still cupping my flat chest, I wish it's bigger.

"DON'T ASK ME!" he blushed, was my question that weird?

"Then again, that's not the problem!" then what is?

"Eh? Is there anything else that can grow besides my chest?" bluntly and innocently I said such a thing but I have no problem of saying it.

"You! You're bad at counting!"

"Ugh!" true.

"All you ever think is food!"

"Ugh!" really true.

"Your room is messy!"

"Eh? How did you know?" I never show him my room-

"It's obvious from your image." Oh…he really is a sadist type *sweating*

"You always do something before you think!"

"And a flat chest?"

"YES! A flat chest!"

…

I never thought he'd be so blunt about me being a flat chest, after he stated it that way all I do was zoned out with no expression at all. You can say it's priceless.

"A-Ah…there's a lot of things you must develop! Oh, there's some that I haven't read yet: Becareful! If you don't return back to normal after 7 hours, everything is going to remain like that."

"_Big trouble!" _both I and Shade had the same shock expression, I think he thought the same thing as I did.

"I don't want it if I can't return to my own size. But I think it's quite fun, that my body can transform to be small and big, if I get used to it then it'll be practical!" I'm such a capricious person, aren't I?

"IF there is someone who's helping then that will be fun…you didn't think it thoroughly, did you? Small people can't do anything much, what if something bad happens?"

"Something bad happens?"

"For example, you got caught and then being operated wherever that is." imagining that huge people with mask surrounding me and ready to cut me open, ugh...

"SCARY!" I got goosebumps, "Alright! I understand, I'll shrink then so I won't be caught." I gave him my thumb up.

"WHAT PART DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND? Oh, by the way the candy got huge!" so he can be slow too sometimes, perhaps he got caught up too much with my stupidity? WAIT…why did I admit that?

"You're so slow to notice it."

Now that the mystery of my body was solved. The next problem left is…about Rein and Bright! No matter what, I will stop…Rein's love for Bright!

* * *

_**~Tomorrow morning at school corridor~**_

"Bright!" I sped off to where Bright stands; Rein and Kiyon can only see me off.

_The first move: Don't let Rein gets near Bright._

But without I notice, Bright's eyes met with Rein's and they act a little awkward. I, on the other hand keep on going with my plans.

"Besides cooking, what else do you like?"

_The second move: The more you have something in common, the more point you will get._

"Hmm…maybe music?"

"What song?"

"Hmm…"

_**~Later night, in my room~**_

So Bright likes classic music? I never knew it, but then again at least I've borrowed some CDs of his favorites.

"Polonaise Heroique by Chopin and La Campanella by Liszt. Let's try to hear it." I push the CD inside the player and start it.

When the music starts to play, I smiled goofily and got happy in my own effort (of nothing actually).

"Hoho…I can hear it now." both me and PyuPyu got swayed by the beautiful and gentle music.

"The song isn't starting yet? The intro is so long…hmm…" when I lay down to relax with PyuPyu, just over some seconds of the song I have dozed off before it ends.

Z…z…z…

Just to be sure, I'll never going to listen to classic music again. It's boring.

_**~Tomorrow, in my class~**_

Since getting in common didn't work so now I'll try my next move on Rein.

_The third move: Filled Rein's mind with cool and handsome boys._

"Hm? There's something in my desk."

When Rein sat on her desk she saw something inside her desk, she took it out and it was some pictures of boys. It's my cue to do my sneaky plan.

I pretend to drop the book I prepared for this plan and shout it out loud so she can hear what I'll say.

"Oh my! There's a list of some good looking guys!" I hope she took the bait, "Let's look it together!" I ran to her side while grabbing the book then show it to her.

"Eh?"

"This boy must be perfect for Rein, a cool guy and a sweet girl. Though he's not as cool as Bright-ha! Ah, not really…this guy is also cool too!" I must get her attention to this, I must!

_**Later…**_

Well, it wasn't working either. So next is…

_The fourth move: Do an activity together._

I suddenly showed the cooking club's form to Bright. I'm sure he'll be happy.

"I want to join this club!"

"Then what about the athletic club?" he asked? Perhaps it's just to make sure.

"I quit."

"EEEH?" a quite commotion had been created by my sudden decision. But this is for my love!

_**Some minutes later…**_

TING!

"Okay, the cake is done!" I opened the oven and took it out with gloves, but…

"Don't be so down like that." seeing my cake burned and looks pretty bad and right in front of Bright…sure is unfortunate for me.

"The first time is usually not good, though." Waaah…so nice, Bright is really great.

"Rein, can you teach me how to bake a cake?"

"Oh, sure." When I heard her agreed to teach me, I ran along first but who knows that a big secret that I've never know happened?

_**Rein's POV**_

"_Ah…Fine sure looks happy, it's too bad that she risk quitting the athletic club just to join the same club as Bright. As long as she's happy, I'm fine with it."_

Before I follow Fine to teach her about baking a cake, I took a peek on Bright for a moment.

"_Seeing him as the leader, taking care over here and there makes me like him more. But, I can't! I must go now before he notices."_

I looked away then walk farther from him. If only I can look straight to him instead of giving him the cold shoulder of mine.

_**Bright's POV**_

"Hm?"

For a second thought, I thought someone's watching me. I looked to my side but then I found Rein walking away. It's sadden me for her to act that way towards me, it's like we're completely strangers once again. If only I didn't confess…

"_Even though you rejected me, Rein. I still love you like I always did."_

_**Fine's POV**_

If only I know what Bright and Rein were thinking, if only I knew…

_**~On P.E. at Gymnasium~**_

"Next, Sakurano!"

"Ready!" I started running then jumped a leap jump over those sawhorses and made it in a perfect score.

"So cool!" some of the girls from my class praised me, I got embarrassed.

"Thank you, thank you." besides eating, my best point is at sport.

"It's way cooler than the boys!" I felt a gloomy aura behind me, the boys must have been jealous. But not to worry, they're not gonna bully me.

After I finished, I went to where Kiyon and Rein were. Just when I sat near them, Kiyon asks me.

"Aren't you better off to be in the athletic club instead?"

"That's not the problem! This is for my love sake!" how can she said that? A girl in love will do anything to gain what she seeks for.

_Ah, if it's all about love everything seems to be fun. I want to fight for my love._

"Rein, help me lift this!" some girl from our class called for her, of course she'll help

"Yes!" just like I said…

BRAK!

"Hey, do it right will you!"

"Sorry." Rein, she seems to be zoning out lately. Maybe she lacks of sleep?

_But I don't want to regret it. If I keep on going with this feeling, is it already too late?_

"Rein," I happily called her, "Let's go to class!"

"Sure." she smiled but her eyes seem a little dim and sad…ah…it's those eyes that I'd saw in the cooking room. Why?

"Fine!" I heard the boys calling for me, I went there and they ask about how I jumped perfectly.

"How did you do it? Can you teach us?" one of them threw me the question.

"How can I say it…its like 'boink' or something like that." I didn't know about any technique because I only had fun by doing it.

"Haha…what's that suppose to mean?"

On the other side, a dark and gloomy mood filled around a certain sapphire-haired girl. She stared at the cheerful tomboy girl far in front of her emitting a bright light.

"Too bright."

_**~Once again in the cooking room~**_

"_Is-Is it a success? It's good if I reduced Rein's love for Bright." _In front of me were a successful cake made by Rein and my failed one that got burned again. How ashamed I can't beat her at cooking, maybe I can at least beat her at love.

"Oh, that's right!" I remember something!

"_Why not try to make Bright disappointed by Rein? Maybe Bright won't like Rein anymore…"_

(Fine's imagination of Rein's answer) "Eh? To be hated by Bright?" *glint of anger*

"_It's impossible to ask her to do something like that! Then, how…?" _I try to think another way to reduce Rein's love, what could-

"_That's right! I have a special ability now. I must make myself hungry; problems won't be solve without sacrificial."_

"I want to get out of here first!" I announced my sudden decision, everyone perked up because I startled them.

"That's rare?"

"I want to digest the food properly" then I ran outside around the field until my stomach growl.

And…

"See you tomorrow, Bright!"

"_I did it!" _just when Bright about to go home, I jumped to his bag and stay there until I get to his house. I wonder how's it like?

_**~At night in Bright's house~**_

After some quite a while he walked, we finally reached to his house. Straightly he went to his room, the door just opened before my eyes.

"_This is…BRIGHT'S ROOM!"_

As expected, his room is clean and neat. Well, Shade's also the same but his room was rather dark (just like his name). I looked around but later met with something unexpected. Bright's going to change.

"_E-Eh? Changing clothes? D-Don't look! I must not look! Yet I want to look too!" _this is it, I'm gonna see it all barely **(A/N: I can't imagine Fine being a perv here *_*) **but just thinking about it already made me blush so deep.

BLUK!

"_Kya!" _wait, what's going on? Why suddenly everything is dark? It must be that he threw his blazer this way, I have to find the way out!

"_W-Wait! Wait! This is a really good chance!" _just when I got out, Bright was fully changed. Too bad I missed such a rare chance.

"_Haaa~ whatever. So Bright sleep in this bed?" _I landed on the soft and comfy bed, it's just like Bright himself.

CLICK! BLAM!

"He's gone?" Ah…what a luck, maybe I should use this chance to roam around his room *giggle*

This is Bright's room, it's just like my imagination, really neat…it surprises me to see his private stuffs which he never show it to anyone. But this is my goal.

"_Ah…" _in front of me is a bookshelf filled with lots of books, all about cooking's, pastry, food & beverage and patissier. Seeing this makes me remember when I almost gave up my hope.

* * *

(_**flashback – 2 years ago**_)

"Haa…haa…haa…haa…" I was running and panting, try to do my best and as always I'm fast but...

TICK! "The timing is still the same, eh? Well, today we end it here!" it's the same marathon and the same record that never change.

"*sigh* So it's up to 13 years old? Should I quit the club?" I wonder, I kept on wondering if I have to quit or not. Since I still couldn't manage a new record and I was afraid if I get into my celibacy period I'll get slower and left behind.

Just when I was about to give up…he came.

"What's with the long sigh there?" that voice who saved me from despair and frustration, Bright came see me through the window with a plate of cake.

"If you eat this, you'll be able to cheer up again!"I took his offer; I went inside the cooking room and taste his piece of delicious art.

"Delicious! Did you make this yourself?"

"Haha, I think I can be ahead of myself a little. That's the first cake that I successfully made." he's amazing, but wait…first?

"First? Since when did you learn how to bake?"

"Since I was in 5th grade, it has been three years, right?"

"Th-Three years?" I got shocked, after all those three years he went through he managed to successfully make a cake just today? That's such a long time.

Wait! While he practiced hard for three years, compared to me who had just practiced for two weeks and already want to give up! What a shame!

"My dream is to be a Patissier." he said.

"Patissier?" I asked, "You must be able to attain it! Because your handmade cake was really delicious!" then I cheered for him, supporting him.

"Thanks, if you say that I'd get cheered up. Before this, I almost giving up myself…but because of you I can become courageous."

Actually, at that time the one who'd got cheered up…

TICK! "You did it! It's a new record!"

…was me.

* * *

(_**present**_)

It turns out that I can't give up on this love. I will fight and try my best.

"Hm?" something's got my attention, "Ooo…a photo album!" I jumped up on the book and let it fall to the floor. I flipped it open and the first thing I saw is Bright's photo when he was young.

"Kyaa! Bright, when he was young he's so cute~" lovey-dovey-ly I enjoyed staring at it.

"I really want to take one home, okay…next page!" I flipped it but then it was a photo of Rein and him in a club activity.

"The cooking club's photo." my mood got dim a little, seeing the two in a picture together, "Rein is so lucky. There's no photo of me and Bright."

I keep on flipping the photos, their photos are so many. Besides that, Rein's gaze always pointed towards Bright…

!

They both actually like each other. Ah…at this moment, the unwanted imagination keep flowing out against my will.

_**6 hours later…**_

*clock's ticking sound*

!

"Ah! Oh no! I fell asleep while my eyes open!" I just realized from a bad dream, or…was it really a dream?

"What time is it? Ha!" it points at 11:35 PM.

(Shade's speaking in her head) _"If it's already 7 hours you won't return back to normal, you know?"_

Darn it! I had shrunk for 6 hours, I better hurry and change back! Good thing I brought a candy in my pocket.

"The stuff I brought with me also became small, really practical!" I was about to eat it but I just remembered that I snuck into someone's place.

"_Wait a minute! If I go back to my normal size here, I'd be a trespasser! W-What should I do? Hmm…maybe get out of the window?" _think again Fine, where are you? _"I don't think that's possible! I think this is the 6__th__ floor! I would be dead by then."_

What should I do?

TAP, TAP, TAP!

"_S-Someone is coming!"_

CLACK-

"_I'm in trouble!"_

**To be continued…**


	3. Memory 3: Love & Friendship of Tears?

**Chapter 3 is up now :D**

**Also…thanks for whoever reading and reviewing this :) sorry for the late update but please enjoy the story ^u^**

**7 Senchi! (c) Nanajima Kana**

CLACK!

"It's rare for you to have wanted to hear a classic music." Ah…Bright! Oh no! I better hide behind the dustbin!

"Ah, it's not me but my mother does." wait…Shade?! I got lucky! I better let him know.

"All mothers like to hear it while doing a reunion. That's why I was told to borrow it from you, Hikaru." Shade continued with his conversation that Bright directly respond it.

"Oh, so that's how it is. It's nearly impossible for Shade to listen to one of those classic music, haha…"

Okay, I'll try to call for him now, "Sha-" wait! Bright is heading this way, I must hide! God I'm almost get caught just like that.

"Hm? How come my photo album fell…?" Bright bemusedly said while picking it up, meanwhile I try to make Shade realize that I'm here.

"Oooi, Shade! Look over here!" it might be my voice is too small to be heard and even now I'm hitting his leg but he didn't budge, perhaps my punches weren't strong enough for him to feel it.

"If that's the case, then I…" I think Shade will see me from up here! And so I went up to the bookshelf once again.

"Hmm…this one, then-" for about a moment Shade thought he sees things through the row of books but his eyes didn't lie, he really saw me. A shock revelation, eh?

"I'm glad that he saw me here…"

THUD!

"Is there something wrong?" Bright asked.

"Mosquito! There's a mosquito!" and Shade replied in panic, geez don't exaggeratedly doing things why do I have to be squished like this?

"Hahaha…is that so?"

"Sorry, I did it by reflex." Shade then turned his back to him and open his hand, finally I can breathe.

"Stupid, what are you doing here?" he whispered to me.

"Ouch, that's so rude of you! I'm not a mosquito you know?" I rubbed my head then stretched my body since it hurts.

"You're the rude one for trespassing someone's room!" even though he said that but his face showing this worrying expression, it's like he really worried about me.

"What's wrong, Shade?" Bright once again asked.

"Ah! Uhm…I'll be borrowing your CD then, see you!"

"Oh wait! I want to take one of Bright's stuff for a memory-" before I said the rest, Shade interfered.

"You can't!"

**~While walking on the road~**

"Are you stupid or something? What if I didn't come? How's your fate gonna be then?" as you can see I'm being scolded by Shade now, I came back to my normal size and now I covered my ears.

"Ehm…"

"Don't you ever do anything without thinking it first! Got it? You just made a heart attack, geez..."

Whatever he said, but there's still something stuck on my mind…it's about those pictures of Rein and Bright in Bright's album. Without I realized I already stopped walking, making Shade to turned around and look.

"Why stop?" he asked me who's spacing out yet still in reality, weird right?

"Ah, that…in fact that Rein actually really likes Bright. I think it's like that. Maybe she liked him from the very start before I do." I said that with a sadden tone, it sure hurts to know the truth.

"You're still talking about that, huh? 'I think it's like that…' rather than that why don't you confess soon so you can get rejected right away and that will make it clear, bleh." is he making fun of me? Or teasing me? Ugh! Sometimes he sure is annoying.

"So mean! I don't want to be rejected!"

"Then what do you want to do? Want to cry again?"

"Who wants to cry again? I've had enough of crying, bleh!" I shot back right at him, "But if Rein really does like Bright, why didn't she tell me? Aren't we best friends?"

"That's because you're always saying 'I like Bright' and all, surely she couldn't tell you of course. They're not as bold as you, you know that?" Is that so? Am I being too bold? Ugh…

"H-How sadistic that is!"

"Here, take it." suddenly he gave me some kind of a piece of paper, what's with him?

"Eh? Don't tell me that you brought…OW!" the point of the paper hit my face, that's quite hurt, why is it today Shade likes to hurt me so much?

"My cell phone number. If something is wrong just give a call, okay? Bye then."

"Eeh?" well that was quite unexpected, for a moment I thought he brought one of Bright's stuffs. That Shade, sometimes he's mean and sometimes he's nice…I wonder why is that? Hmm…perhaps…

"A split personality, I guess?" that's what I thought.

**~At Fine's Room~**

"Ah, what do I do? I accidentally saw those pictures. I don't understand at all." Okay then, let's conclude it in an easy way to understand:

_*Fine's imagination starts for as Bright being the Prince, Rein the Princess, herself as a mongoose*_

Prince Bright confessed his love, but Princess Rein rejected it. It seems they both are actually in love with each other but Princess Rein can't be honest, because there is me the Mongoose so they got a problem.

"I'm sure that's how Rein's feelings are, I don't want it to be like that. Haaaa…" so tired, but if this keep going then our feelings won't make any progress. No, I must do something.

"Whatever the result is, I must do something." with that said, I send a text to Shade which is a plan for something I thought of.

**Shade's POV**

From: unknown number

Sub: First text!

I've got tickets to an Amusement Park. Let's go together \(^w^)/ bring Bright with you, okay (^_^) I'll bring Rein with me (^w^) it's a double date! \(0.0)/

Fine (^3^)/

…

"Wow, there's a lot of emoticons." so she likes to use it so much, huh?

**Fine's POV**

Only this is the way to know Rein's true feelings…a DOUBLE DATE!

Right, tomorrow at an Amusement Park we first took the roller coaster to ride. I sat beside Rein then Shade was behind me and next to him was Bright. It was hell lot of fun! But Rein got scared. After that Rein and I rode the merry-go-round um…well it's actually a merry-go-round of cows while being watched by those two. And then the four of us rode on a coffee cup ride, without a care I spun the wheel as I like until we all got dizzy. Later on...

"This is so much fun! What else are you guys want to ride?! Eh? What's wrong?" to think that I'm the only one who's excited, those two –Rein and Bright I meant- were looking not so good after all.

"We need a break!" Shade exclaimed with his straight face, what a poker face.

It's bad that I'm the only one who's having fun. Those two didn't even talk to each other nor looking at each other. The person who got rejected and the person who rejected, are they feeling uncomfortable 'cause of that? Or it's because they like each other so they're being shy? It's unpredictable…

"Ah! I'm hungry so I wanna buy food first!" I, who's a glutton, without thinking any longer just dash right away to the food stand.

"It feels like sitting a child, isn't it?" Shade made a comment, you're lucky that I didn't hear that.

**~Meanwhile on the food stand~**

"Which one do I choose? I'm getting confuse…" GROWL "My stomach has already impatient-" POOF!

This is bad! I forgot that if my stomach growls I'll immediately shrink, I should've hurry eat before my stomach growls!

"Hm? One fell out, huh?" eh? Wait a minute, where is this trash guy taking me? Wai- Ha-Ho-

Eeeh! Why did he put me inside the crane game? Could it be…he thought of me as a toy? Well I'm NOT! but in my case now anyone would believe that I'm a doll if I'm not moving that is.

"Someone, take me out of here!"

**~On the others situation~**

"What took her so long?" Shade became impatient while tapping his leg.

"Perhaps she's confused of which one to buy?" Bright tried to make an assumption but it's no use, they're all start to worry.

"She isn't answering her cell phone." Rein said while trying to call for me, "I'll go look for her!" and then she said that directly running somewhere.

"Me too!" Bright responded too, while Shade…

"_Wait, she must have shrunk again, right?" _thought that in his mind.

**~Back on Fine's situation~**

GREP!

"Come on, you got it! You got it!" Kyaa! I'm being taken by a giant crane, moreover I'm gonna be someone's toy, in this case…PLOP!

"Aw, it fell." That girl said in cutesy, too bad for you.

"Let's try it next time." said her boyfriend to that girl.

"Okay."

I need to hurry up to that hole to escape! I was on my way to the hole and when I got to it, seeing how dark down there is quite scary! I was looking around again and then sees- ah! Shade!

He looks like he's searching for me and for a second he gazed this way and thought _'She couldn't possibly be there, ah! But just a glimpse-' _before he got here to take me out a little girl came by and told her brother to take…ME?!

"Hey, can you take it please? The one that's almost fall!"

"Sure" and the brother answered.

"Eeh?!" Shade and I had the same face for a shocking event, so priceless.

"Shade, have you found her?" oh no! Rein is also here, you better not tell her that I'm here while I'm still in this size!

"Ah…uh…ehm…I haven't found her!"

"Oh, have I hurt Fine by any chance?" you talk that while I'm in a life and death situation here! I'm nearly falling! What should I do?

"Maybe she's sad or she's crying. Could it be that she got mad and went home?" Rein, I know you're worrying about me but please don't talk about that while I'm like this right here! Now I fell and that girl is trying to take me!

"That's not true. She isn't angry…"

"I got it!" the little girl got me!

"_No good!" _Shade shouted in his mind.

"Maybe Fine has already realized," when I heard that I perked up, "that I like Bright." she said that with a flushing face, then that must be…

"N- eh, uhm…_she must have heard it._" Shade tried to think up something but fail.

"Shade isn't good at lying, am I right? If Fine has known it, please don't say anything bad about Bright. I don't want Fine to be hurt, I don't want her to HATE me." Rein said that with a sad smile or rather a hurt expression which she forced to smile.

"_That's because you're always saying 'I like Bright' and all, surely she couldn't tell you of course. They're not as bold as you, you know that?"_

What Shade said…it's true.

"She isn't here either." suddenly Bright came.

"Where could she be?" Rein really is worried.

"A-Ah…huh?" though Shade look back at the crane game, I'm gone already, "She's gone!"

"Of course she's not here, right?" Bright said.

"_Where did she went off?"_ Shade tried to look for me once again.

**~At the wooden table, near a park~**

"Here, say aah~" do you think that a doll can eat? In fact I'm not one, but wait this isn't the time for concerning about this, I must escape! And dangerously that this little girl is trying to feed me, I must hold back!

"Mama will buy a drink, okay?" the mother went away, now I'm here with this girl alone.

"Come on, eat it." I-I can't hold it any longer, I have no choice…GULP! POOF!

"…" to think that a doll suddenly changed size after being feed, it's awfully strange. What do you think little girl?

"Ah!" I pointed at the sky suddenly like I saw something incredible and that girl took my initiative, it's pretty easy to tricked her…now I must run!

"Huh? It's gone? Mama! The doll suddenly became big and then flee!"

"What are you saying?" of course her mother didn't believe her. I'm sorry little girl.

**~Later~**

"Oh my, what should I say when I got there?" I'm hiding behind some bushes, looking at my friends searching while calling my name like that made me feel bad.

"If I said I've gone to the toilet it would be too long, perhaps I'll say I got lost." eh? Just right here and right now I saw something that makes it more vivid. Bright is looking at Rein while she's shouting for my name with her face blushing.

"Haah…even thought right now I'm not shrinking but I can see it clearly." Bright is always looking at Rein. His gaze was going through ahead of me and so was Rein. They have liked each other for a long time.

Okay, I've decided!

...

"Sorry, I've got lost! Hahaha…" just endure it, smile like always.

"Fine!" Rein came running to me.

"I'm glad that nothing has happened to you." actually, there is something quite troublesome happened. Bright came to me by walking.

Shade is just walking in silence, he just stare at my behavior which is indifferent after all that. Perhaps he noticed that I force myself.

"Hey, the Amusement Park will soon be close! Let's ride that for the last!" I said while pointing at the Ferris wheel.

Meanwhile, waiting in line…I talk with Bright.

"Bright, do you remember our first conversation?"

"Yeah, I gave you a cake back then."

"That's the first time I ate a delicious cake! I would never forget about it." I smiled a warm smile, it's for the last time I'll let this kind of smile shown to him.

"Fine?"

"Okay, the next person please!" finally, it's time.

"Come on Rein, go for it!" I pushed my best friend to ride next so that she can fix things with him.

"Eh? Uhm, okay."

I whispered to her about the things that I wanna say, the things about her and Bright liking each other and a support for the next thing will happen.

CLACK!

I smiled at her happily…didn't I? But, there's something I must say…

"Bright! I LIKE YOU!" I shouted right at their gondola then waved with a huge grin at them. That's all I can do. Goodbye…my first love.

"_Do your best."_

"*laugh* What is she saying? I can't hear it clearly." Bright tried to make the situation not awkward, you don't need to worry about that anymore Bright.

"_Do your best."_

"_Thank you, Fine."_ Rein thanked me from her heart,"Bright, the truth is…"

**~Later evening at Hozumi's resident~**

DING DONG!

"Yo! Sorry for coming so suddenly…" after what happened I want to relax a bit. I went inside and to his room with him.

"Say, I'm thinking when riding the coffee cup ride last time. That's why I wanna try it."

**~Skipped~**

"Ah, now this is heaven!" I became shrunk again, and this time I'm enjoying a bath in a cup. It's so warm and good.

"S-Stupid, do it at your own home. If you're gonna be caught it'll be troublesome." Shade stuttered and blushing, cute~

"Eh, it's fine right? You can also got a great view for this, come look!" now come and peek at me *chuckle*

"Wha-What are you-"

SPLASH!

"Why are you so red? I wore a swimsuit of course!" haha…he got tricked! "Too bad, eh? That I wore a swim- *bubble blowing sound*"

"Keep on bathing!" Ahhh! I can't breathe, even if it's just his finger pushing me down it's too much!

"S-So mean, I'm suffering right now. Although today I did something nice, you're just like that." phew, after taking some air I took my swimming-goggles with me.

"Haa?!"

"I chose friendship over love! Cool, right? I'm so cool!" complimenting myself might work it out. If I just keep on laughing like always then it should be fine, "There's a saying…that love is only at a moment and friendship would last forever. My decision isn't wrong, right?"

After what I said Shade was silent for a while and then he finally replied, "Yes, your decision is absolutely right."

I never thought that I won't be okay, well of course that's normal. That night I was crying again and this time it was to my heart content. Until we grown up, we'd experience some love. Someday this painful feeling will vanish, right? But I'm glad that my first love was…Bright.

**~Time Skipped~**

"Alright then I'm going home." I have finished changing, but I still put on the goggles so it'd be hidden.

"Wait, take that off first!" Shade demanded me but I deny him.

"Ah, this? My sight has become worsen so I can't see clearly."

"Liar! You sat at the back of the class but you can see what's inside your classmate's lunch box who sat at the front seat clearly! What sight has become worsen?! No matter what, take it off!" aw, he pulled off the goggles.

"Ah!" now he done it, my eyes are so red that it's hard to see. That's why I need the goggles on, it's embarrassing.

"You cried, didn't you?" how persistent he is.

"Did not!" I denied it again.

"You don't want to admit it?"

"Really, I didn't cry." I said again.

"Then why are your eyes swollen like that, huh?!" alright, alright, I cried okay? But I won't say it anyway.

"That's because I want to surprise you."

The thing that I saw when I shrunk wasn't always good. Maybe after this, there will be lots of incident that's going to happen in the future…

A car just passed us on the road and we didn't even know that it stopped. A girl with puffy curly hair appeared before the window and staring at us suspiciously.

"Why…was Sakurano came out from Shade-sama's house?"

But probably it wouldn't be much of a problem.

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Memory 4: Nijiko Altezza Appeared!

**Chapter 4 is here! ^_^**

**7 Senchi! (c) Nanajima Kana**

"Eh? It can be erased? What's this? So cool!" you're wondering what I'm doing right now? Well, I got a gift from my older sister who's an office lady (in fact she's 23 years old), Sakurano Sophie.

"That's for you, I got it from the office."

"Thanks, nee-san!" my sister is always giving me some goods, this magical pen is really great! "I want to write my diary with this!"

"Wah, Fine is writing a diary?! Can you really?" geez nee-san, of course I can! I'm still a girl you know.

"That's rude! It's been two weeks I started to write this."

"Then you're a beginner, right? I think you just wrote about foods."

"I'm not!" what I write is about when I started eating the Sunny Drops and become tiny.

_Two weeks ago, I ate some weird looking Sunny Drops. After I've eaten it, my body is able to shrunk if my stomach growls. That condition made me know that Rein and Bright are actually like each other. And then I'm brokenhearted, it feels really painful…but I don't regret it._

**~Tomorrow morning~**

Today, I will start anew!

I saw Rein and Bright are walking next to each other, at first I hesitated to greet them but then since I've decided to start anew I'll have to do so.

"Hmph!"

"*whistling* Going to school with your boyfriend, eh?" I teased those two as a greeting.

"Ah, Fine! Good morning!" Rein smiled a happy smile, I'm glad not to have seen that hurtful expression any longer. I smiled back at her too.

"What's going on?" ah, Kiyon! It's been a while, "Kiyon, morning! Those two are going out, you know?" I said in my goofy attitude.

"Since when?" oh, she asked!

"Yesterday! There was a lot that happened, right Rein?"

"Yes."

"Heh…" so that's only her respond? How typical of Kiyon.

"Sakurano Fine!" huh? A girl with puffy curly blond hair just called me, ah...it's-

"What's with yesterday?! I saw you came out of Shade-sama's house…" Nijiko Altezza, she was one of my athletic friends.

"Ah, Tezza! Long time no see!" I just greeted her normally without caring about her tyranny.

"Don't call me Tezza! My name is Nijiko Altezza!" oops, her vein popped, "Aaah…how dare you! Just when I was absent because of my flu, you have fooled Shade-sama. Oh…dizzy" she's always been this dramatic, when she said dizzy she's even falling.

"Milady!" her butlers even came.

"I'm alright, Auler." right as she said, she's perfectly fine. Anyway, what she meant by fooling Shade?

You know, this dramatic girl is actually the school's director's daughter, often to be referred as 'Miss Celebrity'. We both joined the athletic club. She considers me as her rival in the short-distant marathon even when she never wins against me. It seems like she's a Shade admirer.

"No! This is love, you know!" wow, she read my thought.

"There's nothing between me and Shade." yes, that's the truth anyway.

"Seriously?! That's good to hear, I almost have a change of image of those two princes (Shade and Bright). Princes are supposed to belong to everyone right?" who said so?

"Not really." I tapped her on the shoulder so she'd turn around, "Bright has already going out with Rein since yesterday, as you can see."

"!" oh, she's shock I guess, "WHAT?!" even her voice making the birds flew away, that's just something.

"Th-That means now the popularity of the prince will only focused on Shade only! Oh no! If my rival is getting many then I'd have a hard time to get close to Shade…!" she forgot about what she said just seconds ago, didn't she?

"Didn't you say that princes are supposed to belong to everyone?" both me and Kiyon said in unison, good job Kiyon!

"Tch! Who said so? Oh right, at the upcoming ball dance party I'll have a big success." did she just say 'tch' just now? How unexpected.

"A ball dance party? It's nearby already?" a ball dance party, oh…I have to wear a dress then which I'm not fond of it.

"Yep, this year…Royal Wonder Academy will hold a simple party to celebrate the day of it had been created. At the day all students are studying and at night they dance at the party. If they got a partner then they both will fall in love with each other, it's like the second Valentine's day!"

"Dancing is okay! Just watching it's also okay, but if only watching it; it'll be boring. Kiyon, let's dance together at the party, okay?" I'm so careless and carefree, I even asked a girl to be my partner but I'm not lesbian.

"Sure." I got a simple answer from Kiyon.

"At any case, I want to dance with Shade-sama this year!" so she insist to get close to him, but I bet what's the answer from the guy himself.

"NO. I can't dance." oh, speak of the devil here he is passing by any chance. Just as I thought, the answer is no.

"Kyaa! Sh-Sh-Shade-sama!" again, the dramatic scene begin. She fell out of her fanatic love.

"Milady! Hang in there!"

"*fake sobbing* I've been rejected by Shade-sama although Bright already has Higuchi…" poor her, I pitied this girl actually.

"How lame, you can actually eat as much as you want, you know?" buu~ buu~

"I say whatever I want…by the way, you're not joining the athletic club anymore? If you keep eating only you'll get fat. But if you don't eat you'll shrink, right?" Shade's complaining to me, it's nothing new there.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! You must join to the athletic club again!" hm? Why she wanted me to? Isn't she happy that I'm out? She'd be number 1 then right? "I know humans experienced the time when they're down. I really do understand, but it's useless to keep on running away…ah! I'm saying this not for your sake, alright! Don't misunderstand it!" what a long speech Tezza, I never thought that you'd be giving me some persuasion.

"Uhm…what will I say? I'm pretty hungry now…" I rubbed my tummy so it wouldn't growl and then Tezza does something unexpected again.

"Auler! *finger snap*" she called her butler.

"Ready!" when he said that, appeared behind them were high class chefs preparing a lot of delicious foods.

"Hmm…DELICIOUUUUS!" now my stomach won't be growling, thank you Tezza.

"Of course, those are the foods that cooked by our great chefs *sigh* this time match is the last one for our school…your speed is needed for the relay race! So come on, we shall beat them all and be the best in all of Japan! You and me..."

"…"

"Hey, are you listening Sakurano?!" hmm…yummy~ wait, I think I heard something from my back.

After finishing the last bite I suddenly saw those two, Bright and Rein happily chatting together. I guess I should take what Tezza was saying, it's no use to stay in the same spot forever.

"Yes, yes. I'm thinking of going back anyway." And also, there's no more reason to stay in the cooking club. I didn't even realize Kiyon is watching me.

"Okay! That's great-"

"Ohohoho…Tezza actually really likes me a lot, eh?" her face is always so funny whenever I pulled a joke on her.

"Don't be ridiculous! Whom I like is Shade-sama!"

"Why me?" now she turned to him with such a red face.

"Eh, that's…"

"?"

"Uwaaa! Our eyes met! *falling*"

"Milady!"

**~At the hallway~**

"Pst, pst…" hm? I feel like everyone is looking this way, at me.

"W-What's going on? I think from before everyone is looking at me, what are they talking about?" I looked at my surrounding, what exactly are they talking about? Is it about me?

"Ah, it's just a gossip. 'The one that's going to be Hozumi's partner is Fine' that is." what did just Kiyon say?

"HAH?! Did I hear it wrong?" too shocking.

"This morning Tezza made a fuss saying if-"

"Sakurano! Is it true that you came out of Shade's house last night?" a few girls came and asked me directly.

"…That." Kiyon continued.

"Is it true that you're Shade's dance partner?!" one of them blurted out another one.

"No, I'm not!" I declined, it's a no-no.

"Ah! So it's true that you asked Hozumi?" what are they saying? I said no!

"That's a gossip! Don't accuse me for any reason! Gyaaaa!" I hate this kind of thing, I'm being swarmed by Shade's fans.

"Sakurano!" "Fine!" "NOOOOO!" they chased the hell out of me while shouting my name differently, this is frustrating!

After I ran farther, Kiyon's face mysteriously showing a distant expression while seeing me off. I wonder what she's thinking.

**~Class 3-1~**

"*zowa~* Uuuuuugh…" Shade really is super popular, huh?

Oh right! At last year dance party, I used to want to be Bright's partner…but Bright was dancing with the third year seniors only, what a shame! This year, I have no interest into dancing at all.

"_But it's also fun to dance with Kiyon." _well, since I'll be dancing with a girl then I should enjoy the rest of the party, especially the food~ *sigh*

"Why did you sigh like that? How out of energy you are. You must be hungry, right?" geh! This guy…never learns a person's situation, doesn't he? Shade you idiot!

"Gyaa! Don't come near me!"

"Haa?!"

"If you go near me, others will misunderstand about us more!" see? Look around you, they start to gossip again!

"Huh? That's just a gossip, just ignore it." what? This guy…

"How can I!" I ran farther to maintain as far as much distance from him, it'll be troublesome. But I never knew after I did that, that Shade is emitting a dark gloomy aura. Is he angry?

"Ah…that's right, Sakurano." what is it this time?

"WHAT?!" ugh, why did I just stop and turn anyway?

"This was left behind, right? In my room." my towel! Damn you Shade, why do you have to be so obvious at a critical time like this?!

…

"Wait! What's the meaning of this?! So it's true that you're with Shade, right..!" Geeeeeh! I've been swarmed over once again.

"Bleh~"

IDIOT SHADE!

**~At the tracking field~**

"My…energy has gone to waste. _Don't tell me if I'm going to shrink again. _Alright then, recover my spirit! Athletic club that I miss, I want to start running!"

"Sakurano! I'll beat you this time!" I must be as hyped as Tezza.

"Yes, yes."

"Ready…*gunshot*" !

I thought I would be okay even after such a long time I haven't run, but…

"*Panting*"

"…"

"Sakurano…LOST?" thunder strike right through me.

"I…won? WAIT! Be serious, Sakurano! Don't play around! The match is next week, you hear me?"

"Why is it?" "That surprised me." aah, everyone is talking about my failure. I wonder why too.

"So-Sorry! I will run seriously at the match! I will release my secret speed at the later match!" this is bad!

"Don't be that selfish, okay…" I can't run any better like I used to!

My legs feel heavy, long ago…how did I run? "It must be because I never train again." and also because…

"No! This must be because I'm lack of training! From now on I will keep on running every day! Ganbatteeee!"

And time passed by, at last…it's the day of the ball dance party.

**~Inside the school hall~**

"Wah, Sakurano!"

"Pyuu."

"Your shawl is very nice!" ahahaha…nice one Tezza. **(A/N: Sorry! PyuPyu here is actually a mink, not a hamster! I'll fix chapter 1.)**

"Thanks for the compliment." PyuPyu, how come you get into my bag?

Zwoosh! Grep!

"?"

"_Oi! Don't take a food in secretive!" _glad when Tezza turned around, PyuPyu returned around my neck. I never thought that she'd think of it as a shawl.

"Lione sure is taking her time so long. She said that she'll come but I wonder where she could be…" Rein, you're such a worrywart. If I'm not that nice I would surely took the initiative already for snatching Bright away from you but no, I'm kind enough for my beloved best friend anyway.

"I'll go find her."

I think I'm quite out of place at the hall either so it'd be best for me to get out of there while searching for Kiyon, but seriously I wonder too…where could she be anyway? It's not like her to be late like this, is she not coming?

**~Outside the school building~**

I searched and look to the whole room inside the building but she isn't there.

"I wonder where Kiyon is?" just when I got near the staircase outside's the building, I saw her.

"Ah! There she is, with…_hm? She's with Shade. Could it be that the partner Shade chose was Kiyon?!_" if it's so it could be interesting, "Heh…what are they talking about? I want to hear it! Hm…ah, that's right!"

POOF! *changed*

For some reason I can shrunk myself without getting hungry, now I can listen to them in this mini-sized me.

"Thanks, PyuPyu!" for the ride that is. Because of PyuPyu I was able to sneak at a place right above them.

"Pyuu!" now it's time to listen!

"Kirari, aren't going in there?" Shade asked the common thing.

"What about you, Hozumi?" eh? Even Kiyon just responded normally, well I expected nothing more from her.

"I don't feel like it."

"Hmm…so they're only talking normally, nothing new there. Ah, PyuPyu! If I want to return back to normal, I need to eat riiiight? This time I'll eat this!" good thing I saved a macaroon which comes in handy now. I split it into two pieces, one for PyuPyu of course!

"Kirari, you just go in." Shade continued again.

"Sure, but…there's something I want to ask Hozumi." What Kiyon wants to ask him?

"What?"

"About Fine, does she know that Bright and Rein are going out?" *flapping sound* eh? What?

"Ah…yes, Sakurano knew that. She knew it much better actually." *flapping sound* wait, I can't hear it because of the noises! "It's true, that she ever cried but I'm glad that she's back to the way she was."

"Hm? What? What did he say?" *flapping sound* what is that noise anyway?

"I'm really worried about Fine, because we're so close. Hozumi, you know…"

"Ugh! I can't hear what they're saying. Cih! What's with the noise?!"

CRISP!

Huh? A bird? With my macaroon?

…

"_You! You're that bird at that time!" _**(A/N: if you don't remember, see chapter 1.)**

Fine Vs. Bird *intense stare*

GREP!

"Let go of it! Ugh!" this time, I won't lose for the second time to the same bird. But argh! What are Kiyon and Shade talking about?! I'm getting curious! But this is also important!

This bird won't let go no matter how hard I tried to pull off my macaroon's share.

FLAP!

!?

Eh? Eeh?! Are you planning to fly away while I'm still holding onto this?

PATS!

"Ah! Uwaaaaaaa!" damn that bird! Now I'm falling-

"Ugh!" I hit something.

"Hya! Wha-What is this?!" so it's Shade's head, it hurts a lot.

"It's me." plainly I answered him.

"Sakurano! What the hell? What are you doing?!"

"Ah, Kiyon is gone."

"You're eavesdropping weren't you?" oops, bingo!

"That's because it's rare for you two to be alone together so I was curious…anyway, what the two of you were talking about? Could you by any chance ask her to be your partner?"

"No. it's just talking." Eh? What a letdown.

"Ah, right. Do you bring any snacks?"

"No, I don't."

…

**~Back to the hall~**

*huge commotion*

"Sh-Shade!" all the girls gathered around him, as expected of the popular.

"Finally you came! Let's dance!"

"Just one song, please?"

"No way!"

I don't care much though, now I need to eat something. *hop* yay! I got a cherry! And now I need to hide…hm…ah, under the table would be convenience. Once again thank you, PyuPyu!

POOF!

"Phew, I'm done." I caused quite a commotion by appearing from under the table, quite inconvenient isn't it?

GYUT!

"I…will dance with her." suddenly Shade pulled my arm, but wait…just now…what did he say?

Tezza was really shocked. Rein and Bright were also quite surprised. Kiyon is more surprised or rather shocked by the scene, but…

I'm the most SHOCK one here!

"HAH?!" ugh, with this the problem will increase.

"Shade!"

"Really, that's so unexpected…"

"So it's true…" see? But why Shade suddenly wanted to dance with me? To got away from his fans? That has nothing to do with me!

"Why me?!"

"Because of you, I must go in here, right? That's why you must help by accompanying me!"

"Eeh?" whatever, I don't care anymore.

It seems Kiyon is watching us, she's so mysterious that I can't even predict her thoughts. But well, there are already two guys asked her to dance which she's agree to it, I bet she'll be fine without me.

At first, I thought this dance party will be a gloomy one. I'm afraid to see Rein and Bright dance with happiness, but to my surprise I'm perfectly fine.

"Wow, Shade's hands are so big especially when I shrunk." It's true, his hands are bigger than mine like that of a guy. But I just remember something, how come he can dance?

Never mind that.

"Sakurano's hands are small even though you eat a lot." what? Hey! I'm a girl, of course my hands would be smaller than you! And what's wrong with having a big appetite?!

"How rude!"

"Ugh…"

I shoved my face closer to him, but for a second there I saw his face is turning red. Hm? Is he catching a fever? A cold? Or-

GREP!

*fireworks blasting*

"_He…hugs me?"_

Everyone in the room may not notice this since they're focusing on the fireworks display, meanwhile after some minutes Shade realized his doing and quickly shove me away in panic.

"Uwa! Wh-Wh-What did I just do?"

"Ha?" he's confused?

"I was just tripping! Ah, yeah! I was just tripping!" oh, he was just tripping.

"*giggling* Yes, I know that. Shade is really weird." look on how's his face turned out, it's quite funny because he grimaced and flushing at the same time.

My heart still hurt. But if it goes like this, slowly by slowly I sure can recover. I'm sure that I'd be able to run again in the athletic club. I will do my best!

**~Tomorrow, at the tracking field~**

*dashing*

TICK!

"Huh? Why are you becoming slower?" eh?

"*Panting* _I thought I was recovered._" I actually still can't run any better!

**~Tomorrow morning again~**

"GASP!" my eyes were opened wide, I'm all sweaty, and it's all like having a nightmare over and over again.

"I can't even sleep for once." What am I going to do?! The elimination of the race starts tomorrow! And then today is the last training camp!

**~Near the school gate~**

"*blush* S…Sakurano, you're early. *heartbeat*" Hm? Ah right, Shade's also doing a soccer training camp, "Aren't the athletic club gather at 8 AM? *sweatdropped*"

"'CAUSE I CAN'T SLEEP AT ALL! I thought I could sleep on the bus but unfortunately it hasn't arrived yet." I might look cheerful but I'm actually pretty sleepy, "The soccer club will also be going to a training camp, right? I'll just wait here."

"All soccer club members gather now!"

"Ah, I have to go there! See you." I didn't even concentrate on what he's saying, so sleepy…

"Tomorrow, the soccer's club training camp will begin. You all must be spirited up!" the soccer's coach shouted.

"Yes!" and all of the members replied.

*sleeping*

GROWL~ POOF!

FLOP!

"Hurry up go inside the bus! It's time to go!"

"_She's gone already huh?" _that's what Shade thought but…

**~8 AM~**

"Sakurano Fine hasn't come yet?!" Tezza is getting tensed up, she's so short-tempered.

"She isn't answering her cell phone either." other members are trying to call me.

"Really now! Is that kid asking to be left behind?!"

**~Meanwhile in the soccer club's bus~**

"Zzzzz…."

"…"

*bus engineer sound*

I actually fell into Shade's bag after I shrunk but I never know that until I wake up of course. Each person is thinking a lot of things,

"Yum, yum, crocket…" I was sleep talking.

"Haa…*blush*" Shade thought of something which I have no clue at all.

"Oi, your face is pretty red! Are you okay?"

**~Kiyon's house~**

"Hmm…" Kiyon is reading a magazine while thinking of something that has been bothering her which I also have no clue for that.

**~School gate~**

"Grrrrrr…!"

"Uhm…calm down, Nijiko-san." Tezza and the others are still waiting for me whom had been taken away by incident.

…

And so the bus is keep on going.

**To be continued…**


	5. Extra Memory: Flash Back

**An extra :D it's actually from the 4-pannel comic, please enjoy…**

APRON

"So you joined the cooking club, Fine?" my father asked me after seeing me holding an apron.

"Hmm. Which apron do you think is better, dad?" as you can see, I'm in the middle of choosing my own apron.

"What about this one?" this one got 'Love Bright' on it.

"Too conpiscuous." my father said.

"This one?" on this one it had 'I always think of you, how to stop this feeling?' on it

"If you wrote it like that, it won't be a mystery anymore but anyone would be curious of where you bought it." ah, so it's no good either?

"If that's so…"

GREP!

"Just the normal one! I'd be ashame!" okay, the normal as my sister said.

* * *

THE LITTLE GIRL AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK

_POOF!_

Seems like she remembered the incident of me suddenly turn big. And now she got a new doll.

*stare*

"…"

"What is it? You keep on staring at the doll from long ago." her mom commented

"I want to wait for her to grow big." poor girl, she doesn't even know.

"What a weird kid…"

* * *

PYUPYU AND MINI FINE

POOF!

"!"

"Look PyuPyu! If my stomach growled I shrunk!"

"…"

HAP!

"Wait…! I'm not a toy! It's me Fine! PyuPyu!"

It seems that it took much time until PyuPyu came to understand me *sigh*

* * *

MEDUSA ALTEZZA?!

*gloomy aura*

"Why did you dance with Shade-sama?!" ugh…

"Hiiy…that's an accident, relax okay?"

Tezza seems so scary that her puffy curly hair turned into some kind of snake-like.

**So that's it! I'll see you guys on the next chapter (^_^)/**


End file.
